


A Day in the Light

by gogy_s1mp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), DreamTeam, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnotfound, sad to happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogy_s1mp/pseuds/gogy_s1mp
Summary: Dream is the kind, friendly, football player who happens to meet the new kid. He shares many interests, including Minecraft. The two become the best of friends. Or maybe they want to be... more than friends!
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Out of all the beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new fanfic!

I always tried to be the kindest person to everyone. It always came easy, considering I had been popular. I was head of the football team, Head of my classes, I was friends with everyone.

I never had to worry about anything really. Even though I was friends with everyone I had a couple best friends. Nick, Daryl, and Karl. Nick and Daryl had nicknames which were Sapnap and Bad. 

People were always talking to me wherever I went! We were finally back to school. It was my senior year. As I was walking in the hall I was stopped as I saw a new kid. 

He looked to be 5”7 with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked lost walking with his schedule. He approached me looking up. I stared down at him. 

Stumbling over his words he asked “Do you know where room 505 is?” 

I smiled at his little british accent. I nodded realizing we had the same homeroom. “I actually have that class” I smiled. 

I waved goodbye to Bad who I had been talking to. The classroom was all the way in the back of the school. So I started a conversation. His brown eyes darted towards me as I spoke. 

He mentioned how he was colorblind, and that he had played minecraft. I chimed in and mentioned I also played. Eventually by the time we reached the class, we had exchanged numbers. 

Walking in there were a few waves while my teacher gave me a seat. I was seated at the back of the classroom. The new boy whose name had been George, was seated right next to me. 

My teacher handed out papers for introductions. There were some weird questions like what is your relationship status. Which I thought was strange for school. But I could care less, I wrote down my answers and tossed it in the bin. 

My teacher let us know that he would pick a paper and read it. Sure enough he picked mine. Some people looked at me knowing it was mine raising their hand to guess me. My teacher picked on someone who sure enough got me. 

The next paper was pulled. “I have brown hair, grey eyes. I am single but ready to mingle” The class laughed. “I play minecraft, and chug down monsters. My pronouns are he/him.” I saw Karl jumping in his chair.

I raised my hand and asked if it was Karl. I knew it was him. My teacher said it was and smiled at the fact a lot of people knew who was who. 

He pulled out the next paper and started reading. “I have brown hair, and brown eyes. My favorite color is blue. I’m colorblind. And I like to play minecraft.” I looked over to Karl seeing him just up and down while texting the groupchat.

“OMG SOMEONE IN CLASS LIKES MINECRAFT” Karl wrote.

I looked around, no one rose their hand. I saw George’s shoulders slump. I raised my hand and said George. I saw him shutter like there were butterflies in his stomach. I joked to myself. He blushed and the teacher said I was right. 

First hour was finally over. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. Second period was math so I rushed over it halfway across the school. I walked in and I saw Bad sitting at the table, I smiled at friends then sat down next to Bad. My teacher told us to get in a group of 4 people and introduce ourselves. He said to go with people we didn’t know. Kinda hard when I know almost everyone. Two boys, who looked to be freshmen, approached me. The taller blonde one started rambling.

“Hi, I’m Tommy and this is Toby but I call him Tubbo, cause that’s his gamer tag” He babled. 

The brunette nudged the boy whispering to him. 

“Hi I’m Clay, but everyone calls me Dream” I reply.

I see Tommy start to panic as a girl in our class approaches. Tommy whispers to Tubbo and I. “Guys don’t freak out but there is a woman approaching us” 

I nod my head, wheezing a bit. As the girl finally made her way over.

“Hey Clay.” She says.

Tommy butts in, “Hello woman, I mean uh uh uh girl, Fuck”

Tubbo and I laugh, The girl stood there staring at Tommy. He smiled awkwardly turning away. She continued to talk.

“So Clay, Are you still dating that blonde?” She questioned.

“Claire?” I asked 

“Yeah, I think that was her name” She replied.

“No I’m not” I answered “Why”

“Oh, I well do you want to-” She spoke before she was cut off.

“Alright class, time to get back to your seats” the teacher explained

The girl continued even though everyone else was walking to their seats. “Would you like to go to the movies friday?” She asked.

I hated when girls asked me out I never knew what to say. And it was always incredibly awkward. “I’m sorry but no” 

Her shoulders slumped walking away. So many girls have asked me out, sure they are all super pretty. But I had always wanted to explore my sexuality. It was weird how only girls came up to me. Like the guys were shy. Well there was this one time in 7th grade. A boy named Luke had approached me in the arcade. We hung out when he grabbed my hand. We walked around the whole arcade playing games. I got him a blue teddy bear. He was super sweet. 

I looked up to realize that class had just ended. I grabbed my backpack and started walking to my 3rd hour. While walking I walked into some kid. Reaching down to help them up. I didn't realize who it was. He stood up hella close to my face. Of course I was looking down but that's because I was really tall. I stared at his fainted freckles that painted across his face. As his cheeks blushed rose. My eyes darted away before apologizing. I heard the soft british accent as I turned back. Noticing that it was George. I looked around noticing people starting to look towards me so I said my goodbye and ran to my next class. 

Running into my third hour I put earbuds in to concentrate better. Music helped me focus. But the only thing I could see to focus on was the interference I had with George. I hope he didn’t find it awkward. I sure didn’t, wait is that weird ugh I don’t even know. I thought to myself and went on with my day.

I finally made it home after a long day. I hopped onto minecraft, whitelisting George to my smp. He joined the vc as he joined the game. We all played for hours until it was 12:00 am and my mom walked in and told me to go to bed. 

I found myself staring out my window. It was pouring outside, thunder every once in a while. It was super calming for some reason. In that moment I calmed down, zoned out. I couldn’t explain the feeling it was too much to take in. A strike of lightning appeared right across the street darting grass in the park. I looked to the left of the park and saw someone laying flat on the driveway. I tried to get a better look but couldn’t. I put on my shoes and ran out the door. Walking up to the driveway, I saw George. He was laying there soaking in the rain. I nudged him with my foot.

He opened his eyes with fright. He sat up, saw it was me then layed back down. 

“What are you doing up and out here?” I asked.

“I could ask you the same thing” George tried wiping away the water on his face with his wet sleeve. I layed down next to him. He turned his head next to me. Staring at my face, I could feel the blush creeping up on my face, I looked away so he wouldn't see. I laughed at myself realizing he can’t see my blush. 

“What’s so funny,” George giggled.

“Oh nothing Georgie~” I responded.

He turned his head back to the rain, giggling. I continued to stare, he's adorable, so pretty. He opened his eyes, flinched at the rain pouring into his eyes. I wheezed at him as he closed and opened his eyes.

“SHIT” I yelled, feeling something in my pocket.

“What” George sat up.

“My phone is still in my pocket” I ran over to my house running into the kitchen, George behind me. 

“Grab rice” he ordered.

I grabbed the rice out of my pantry and dumped it in a bag. 

“How long does it have to stay in here?”

“Bout a week” he replied.

God I’m such an idiot.

“I have the perfect idea!” George said, running to his house.

He came back with paper, pens, and envelopes.


	2. Letters and letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the second day of school. Where they painted pretty parking spots, how perfect. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the 20 reads!!!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I reached out not being able to reach it. Shifting over to it my eyes close as instinct to the blast of sunlight shining in my eyes. I open them again turning off my alarm. I roll my eyes reaching for my phone. Wait… It’s drenched. I forgot about last night. I stared at my phone sitting in a bag of rice. I got up out of my bed after laying there for a while. I stretched my arms up, walking to my dresser. I took off my shirt standing there stretching a bit more. My head turned and I saw across the street. Standing in the other window was George staring. My street is super small and thin so the houses are closer. I blushed looking away, putting on a sweatshirt. I grabbed my backpack and walked down my stairs. My mom looked up and gestured to me to sit next to my sister. I sat down to my cereal, observing the kitchen. There was a spot on the counter that had something different. Staring at it, noticing the details around it. My sister nudged me a bit.

“Clay, you zoned out,” Amelia admitted. I turned towards her and nodded. 

My cereal was kinda soggy because I came down a bit too late. I ate it in 5 minutes. Picking up the bowl I walked to the sink and dropped it in. Walking up the stairs once again I walked into my bathroom. I picked my toothbrush and toothpaste, I wet my toothbrush and applied the toothpaste. Brushing my teeth, I spit it out in the sink. And brushed my hair a bit. Scrunching it to curl it a bit more from my bed hair. I reached for my deodorant, applying it. I set it down and leave the bathroom. Walking down the stairs, I grabbed my keys out of the hook. I got into my car and put my keys in. I turned my keys, staring it up. I pull off my driveway noticing George standing there on his driveway. I pull to the side, rolling down my window.

“Do you have a ride?,” I ask.

“Um I’m uh waiting for the bus,” He mumbled. 

“Gross with the freshmans?,” I asked. 

He nodded his head “My drivers license isn't balad in the US yet.”

“You want a ride,” I suggest.

He nods, walking over to the other side of the car. He opened the door, sitting in the passenger's seat. I smiled as he scrambled through his backpack handing me his first letter. We decided to write letters if we wanted to tell each other anything while I didn’t have my phone. I know it was stupid since we live right next to each other, but it made me feel better to read the letters, being board out of my mind at home. I smiled reorganizing my backpack to fit the letter in not crumpling it. I drove us to school pulling up. We were painting our parking spots today so I parked off to the side. I got out of my car, George stepping out as well. A long line of paint was on the edge of the sidewalk. I picked my favorite color. Green and I took black. I thought it would be funny to make my youtube logo. George didn’t have a car yet but he chose a spot next to mine. He picked blue, he looked at mine noticing it was my logo. I saw him walk over and picked red. He walked back and clarified that this was red. I nodded my head. I took out one of the big rollers. Dipped it into the green paint. 

An hour went by of coats and coats of paint. I looked to my right and saw Sapnap and Karl. They had matching lots. I laughed at how it was their minecraft characters.. I looked to my left and saw a light blue background and the outline of a red rectangle. I was finally done after 3 coats of the black smile. I looked over to George’s lot and it was his logo as well. He was still working on it though. Since I was done, I reached into my backpack for the letter. I pulled it out, and unfolded it.   
__________________________________________________  
Dear Clay,  
Tonight was super fun. We didn’t do much plus your phone got drenched but it was nice to hangout with you offline. You probably came out of your house to see if I was dead but at least you checked!

Not gonna lie I was laying out there because that is what I would do in London while thinking about stuff. Sorry if you were concerned for me! I didn’t think anyone would be up.

Thank you for inviting me to start a server with you and your friends! I thought I would be the lonely kid in the lunchroom. But you invited me to lunch! Hopefully your phone will work in a week!

Oh I have attached a flower from my garden! Well more like a flower garden! I believe that it is a red color! 

Sincerely, George :]  
__________________________________________________

I smiled at the smiley face that he put. I looked up and saw George pulling out a snack. He opened the bag which I observed was fruit snacks. He was so precious. He noticed I was staring and immediately handed one out offering it. I accepted the snack, as I tossed it in my mouth. School was finally over after the many hours of painting the lots. I drove George home, which he thanked me and happily hopped out of the car. I parked on my driveway and turned off my car. I yanked the keys out, and opened my car door. My backpack was in the back seat, reaching for it I got it out and headed up my driveway. When I opened the door I was all alone in my house. My sister had an open house she was going into middle school. I set my keys down and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I set my backpack down attempting to do my homework, until my attention was drawn away. 

My gaze focused on my computer, shaking my head releasing the gaze I turned on my computer. The screen lit up, I quickly opened discord. I had a dm from Sapnap. ~you're still going to the football game tonight right?~ I quickly typed back saying I would. I pushed aside my homework to get ready for the game. After rummaging through my things I found all my gear. I walked to the bathroom getting ready. I realized I still had plenty of time before the game, so I thought I would write a letter to George. I didn’t necessarily like to write but I was fine with it. I quickly wrapped up my letter, and ran down the stairs. I got in my car and drove to the football field. Running across to Sapnap and Karl on the field. My coach gave us a pep talk and then we started the game. I had the ball for a lot of the game scoring touchdowns (pfft sorry if this isn’t how football works I have like no clue what happens in a football game). When the game ended I hurried to my car to head home. I stopped by George’s house to deliver the letter. And I went inside my house. Slowly walking up the stairs to take a shower. Before I hopped into the shower I looked out my window out on the street. It was nice and calm. I walked into my bathroom and took off my football gear. I hopped into the shower as I turned the knob. Water came flooding out. It felt nice to be cooled off after the game. After my shower I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. I sat at my desk and turned the computer on. I loaded discord up and joined a vc. I got on minecraft and played for a bit. George’s voice filled my ears, I shivered at him saying my name. 

“Hey dream, I got an-” he cut off.

Huh, I went to click discord and my room went dark. Damn it, power is off. I looked out the window and saw George in the window. He looked confused and grabbed sticky notes and spelled out power outage he nodded. He grabs sticky notes and spells out, Meet Me outside. I dropped the sticky note on my desk and walked outside. I saw George walking out all confused, I laughed saying it happened quite often. I mentioned that it would go on for a while so we walked to a park. It was completely empty, only light coming from the stars.   
Looking past the stars I saw a house shine bright with lights, I said bye to George and went back inside. My garage opened alerting me that my parents were home. I walked back up the stairs into my room, I changed into a t-shirt and some sweatpants and hopped onto my bed. I didn’t have much to do so I fell asleep.


	3. Too many hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. writers block :(

*Beep* *Beep* I awoke to my alarm yet again, like I do every morning. I reached over to shut it off. I layed in my bed for a bit, then attempted to get up, I struggled a bit but then fell out of bed. I stood up, and carefully made my bed. I walked over to my dresser and picked out an outfit. And got dressed, I walked across my room to my desk. The letter was laying on my desk. Picking it up delicately folding it so it wouldn't crumble, and placing it in my backpack. I picked up my backpack and walked down the stairs. My mom offered breakfast but I declined. I walked out the door, my eyes flashed towards George’s house. The cars were gone, he must have gotten a lift from his parents. I got in my car and started it up, I would give the letter to him later I guess. When I arrived at school, I was a bit late. So I rushed to my first hour, my eyes shifted around the room noticing George wasn’t here. I sat down, after that time sort've flew. Next thing I knew school was over, I rushed out of the building, and drove home. As I pulled into my driveway, I noticed the car back at George’s house. I assumed he was home so I walked over. I was greeted by a kind looking woman, she looked a lot like George, I figured she was his mother. 

“Can I help you,” she asked

Before I could reply I saw George running down the stairs.

“Mom that’s Clay,” he mentioned. 

“Well nice to meet you Clay,” George’s mom said with a smile.

George smiled as he skipped out the door, I followed him confused. As he turned around, he stood waiting. 

“Hello Clay,” George said with a smile.

I reached into my pocket and handed him a letter, he giggled as he grabbed it, opening the letter he read it. 

“Thank you!” He smiled.

I nodded, we ended up walking to another park. 

“I’ll race you there,” I said, beginning to sprint. 

I arrived at the park, George was far behind. When he finally got there we walked over to the swings. As we walked I started a bit of side convo. 

“So, what more to you is there?” I questioned.

“Well, hmmm, I like to play the piano.” George replied.

Wait, that was actually really cute, I imagined George sitting at a piano, myself sitting on the couch as he played a song. I quickly regained focus back into the conversation. 

“So Clay, if you don’t mind me asking,” he started “What do you like to do for fun, besides play on minecraft.”

“Well I play football,” I announced to him.

“That’s so co- *cough* ol” 

“George are you ok?” I think he noticed my concerned face.

“Y-yeah I’m f *cough* ine” he assured.

“You don’t sound fine,” I noted.

“Well I am,” He stated “just a little cough, no worries!!”

I let it go, it was allergy season. It was also valentine’s day on sunday, I was kind’ve nervous. I knew on Friday I was gonna get loads of Valentine's, happens every year. But I’ve never actually had a valentine. I never really had a crush, I would occasionally think a girl was cute, but never crush on one. There was this one boy.. But that wasn’t a crush crush I don’t think. Maybe… My thoughts were cut off by the fact that it was already 4pm and I had football practice at 5pm. I walked George home and then got ready for football practice. 

It was already 4:56 pm and I ran out the door. I quickly drove to my football practice going 5 mph faster that the speed limit. Once I got there Sapnap approached me, he mentioned a Valentine’s party on Friday. I nodded.

“So will you be there Clay,” Sapnap asked.

“Um maybe, depends you know”

“Come on, we all know if you say that you won’t show.”

I finally agreed, but who would I bring to the party? I couldn’t go alone right? I ignored the fact I would have to bring someone and realized the problem. I had to go to a party, where girls would be on my left and right talking to me. Boring, hmm I need to bring someone interesting. I know who would be perfect! Hopefully they would want to come, I don’t see them as a party type but who knows. Football was super easy, when I got to my car a girl was standing right next to it almost like she was waiting for me. Which she was, I could tell because as soon as I got close her spirit seemed to be lifted. She approached me with her fingers touching each other, I hated when girls did that. She looked up and smiled at me, her bland grey eyes stared right into mine. 

“So, Dream,” She started, I cringed at her saying my nickname, you could tell the voice was forced “Would you like to go to the Valentine’s day party with me!” 

“Actually, I’m going with someone else,” I said a bit more confidently then I should've.

“Darn it, so who’s the lucky girl that got to you first?”

“Actually.. He’s not a girl.” 

The girl stared at me for a moment, then her face lit up. 

I was finally home after the school day. It was already so late since the coach made us run laps until everyone practically puked. As I hopped into my shower, I felt burning along my side from the cuts that were from practice practically screamed as the water collided with them. I slowly reached for the shampo, massaging it into my scalp. Rinsing it out I thought about my week so far. How I spent so much time with the short brunet. I grabbed the conditioner and continued to study the thoughts of my mind. As I rinse it out I remembered that I would let it stay in my hair to soften it. I sighed as I reapplied the conditioner. After finishing up in the shower, I turned the knob to turn off the shower. I opened the glass door and snagged my towel, wrapping it around my waist. I decided I would ask George about the Valentine’s party tomorrow. Tonight was too late, plus I was already passed out in my bed.


	4. Jealousy is powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. Had no inspo!

I awoke to the sweet smells of pancakes coming from downstairs. I sighed breathing it in, I slid out of bed taking a moment to stretch. I ruffled my hair while rubbing my eyes. I slowly made my bed as I yawned. Aware at the time being 7:05, I was already almost late. My thoughts were eating me alive, too much to think about at the same time. Shit.. I still have to ask about the party. It was tomorrow and I said I was going with George to that party but if I didn’t show up with him she would think that I would just make things up to not go with her.. I really couldn’t care less but I was just too nice to not care. The girl would probably brush it off but I would feel horrible. I sighed as I got ready for school. Running out the door I grabbed a protein shake, while grabbing my keys. I noticed George rushing out the door, yet again he hopped into my car after I assured it was fine. As he got comfortable I began to drive off. I started to reach in my back, to grab a letter I had been writing to ask him.

Before I could give him the letter, I had received a call. I rolled my eyes, declining it.

“Who was that,” the boy asked.

“Just my counselor,” I replied “nothing important.”

I watched as the boy turned towards the window and stared out. I missed my opportunity for what a call..

Counselor  
Clay, a reminder that you have  
4 opportunities for football scholarships! 

Just as we arrived I quickly checked my phone seeing the message. I quickly typed back.

Ok, I’ll research the schools later  
Perfect.

I turned off the car and got out of my car. I started towards the school with George by my side. His presents were calming, we headed straight for our lockers as we got to the building. I quickly unlocked my locker as two girls approached George and I. Before I could say anything, the girl, I believe her name was heather, had asked George to go to the party with her. My heart broke a little when he said yes. He looked so happy standing there, flattered at the question. I quickly crumbled up the letter and tossed it into the trash. As well as my shattered heart. But I didn’t say anything because he looked so happy. I said my goodbyes to him and his date walking away before the other girl could ask me. I didn’t go to class, instead I went to my counselor. She was the only one who knew, she was like a parent to me since I hadn't had the best relationship with my family. It wasn’t my mom’s fault that she was distant. Ever since my dad had died in a car accident she hadn’t been the same. I often found her high, she never laid a hand on me but the pain was the same, seeing her mentaly out of it. I think it was worse for my sister, her and my dad had been best friends. She didn’t do anything for a while. She quit playing volleyball, and distanced herself from everything. She finally regained will to focus just to see her mom in the same state. My mom always made breakfast and got my sister to school but it was the same. I always imagined my dad whenever there were events. 

The day went on like a drag, nothing exciting ever happened. I said hi to everyone making my way around the school. But everything felt off, knowing I wasn’t going with George. It hurt me, I didn’t like getting hurt. That’s why I was nice to everyone, never giving them a chance to hurt me. But I’ve known George for 4 days and I’m crushed by him. Pathetic is all I could feel. I was truly pathetic. Avoiding George all day was rough, he finally caught up to me while getting into my car. He handed me a letter, faking a smile I got in my car. Since we would carpool he hopped in as well. Grabbing his phone, giggling as he got messages. At that moment, I wished I was Heather. Every message he smiled at, everytime he laughed I felt my walls cave in. The walls I’ve kept up ever since I had started school. Faking being happy at every remark. Whether it was rude of kind. I always kept a smile, never lost my temper, kept my reputation. But I couldn’t handle it. I stopped the car at his house, he got out thanking me with his melting smile. The smile that I couldn’t resist smiling at. The smile I felt joy from. I parked in my driveway never leaving my car. As I felt the hot tears stream down my face. I ripped the letter as I read every sentence, piece by piece. Remarking at every sentence. 

Dear Clay,

I hope your day was good.

-Rip-

I loved your letter! 

-Rip-

I hope you know

-Rip-

That these days have been super fun

-Rip-

I’m wondering if you were going to the dance as well

-Rip-

I hope heather will be great company

-Rip-

I could see me liking her, she seems super nice. Anyways hope you come!

George 

For some reason I couldn’t rip the last part, I felt too numb to. I tossed the rips of paper onto the floor as I got out and slammed the door shut. It started to rain, I stood there for a while in the rain. Remembering memories of that night. The night George had thought of giving each other letters. Remembering how I told the girl I was going to the party with someone. How I wanted to go with George. How he was going with someone else. I felt the need to make him jealous. I called up an old friend. Asked him to accompany me to the party. So he was aware I explained the situation, he agreed. He was the perfect person to make George jealous. He would know how to make it look real. Walking into my house I walked upstairs, collapsing into my bed. Exhausted from crying. As I felt myself collide with my bed I was out cold.


	5. The Party

Like any other boring day I awoke to the sound of my alarm practically running around as it rang. Seemed to be timed out as my hand slammed into it shutting it off. I felt around my puffy eyes as I searched around my bedroom for purpose. Finally the last day of the week. Friday. I took my phone out of the bag of rice, powering it on. My phone flooded with notifications. I opened most of them, many happy valentines notifications, people asking me to the party, texts, calls. Ignoring it all I got out of bed, opening my curtains. My room flooded with light, as I caught a glimpse of George. His cute smile with a little wave, I couldn’t help myself from falling into awe with a goofy smile as I waved back. I quickly changed and ate. As I ran out of the house, I felt better than yesterday. George seemed happy as well as he ran over to me. He seemed excited as he gave me a hug. The embrace was short but I saved it. He giggled as he climbed into my car, taking the aux playing one of those happy playlists. The drive to school seemed shorter than usual. As I saw him I remembered my plan. As he approached me wrapping his arms around me, I could see the jealousy in George’s eyes. I knew Fundy could do it. Fundy could make anyone jealous. He was in theater so he could fool anyone! Fundy kept an arm around me as he introduced himself to George. When everyone else met up all the attention was drawn towards Fundy. He used to go here until his dad got a promotion. They were all ecstatic that he was here.

“So Fundy, what are you doing here,” Bad asked.

“Oh I’m Dreams date to the party,” As Fundy announced that everyone's mouth dropped.

While we were walking to class, Sapnap whispered into my ear.

“I honestly thought you liked George, guess I was wrong.”

I stood there stopped in the middle of the hallway. How did Sapnap always know, he's got to play the lottery. As I walked into my first class I sat down in the seat. My teacher started rambling about the subject. I sighed as I fell asleep in class. I woke up to George nudging me noticing my teacher was wrapping up. I quickly packed my backpack and walked out the door. I always hated going to school since it was the same boring thing for 7 hours 5 days a week. 

School got out early since it was valentines day. Kinda dumb but I wasn’t complaining. When they got out the friend group decided to hangout since Fundy was in town. Let's say I didn’t think George liked Fundy very much. We all went to a pizza shop and sat down. They were all excited for tonight. As they all ordered pizzas and drinks. 

Finally at home I was getting ready. I put on a tux and combed my hair. I noticed the time and I ran out the door. The plan was to meet Fundy there. Getting into the car, powering it on. I started pulling out of my driveway. As I drove all the way to the party. When I got there I saw George and Heather walking into the house. Rolling my eyes, I got out of my car and walked towards Fundy who was waiting for me. Though I couldn’t get the thought of the two walking in together out of my head. It pissed me off. I think Fundy noticed George look back at us so he grabbed my hand and smiled at George. The brunet quickly turned away. Once we went inside it was super loud, music blasting while people danced. I noticed George was trying to ignore us as he danced. But I could feel the glare of jealousy as Fundy started dancing with me. But before I could do anything Sapnap rushed over with plastic red cups, one for me one for Fundy. I instantly chugged the red cup as I do at every party. Fundy did the same. I could feel the alcohol slide down my throat burning a bit. I started rambling about random things. As Fundy just kept dancing. After 2 more drinks Fundy was completely out of it. Laughing at anything. He pointed at George signalling me to go over there since he was alone. I quickly did so, noticing George also looked out of it. 

“Hey,” I began the conversation.

“Hii,” he stumbled a bit. Tumbling slightly.

“Where did heather go?” I asked.

“Eh I don’t really know, she got kinda mad when I accidentally dropped her punch on the floor,” George replied.

I asked if he wanted to go outside, he happily agreed. Fundy waved goodbye, then walked towards the group. As we walked through the front doors, I felt the cold february breeze. Looking over I could see George’s cheeks flush from the cold. He clutched to my side to avoid the cold. He was adorable, as we walked talking about random things. It felt good to let things out. Talking about home, school, and other important stuff. Good to get things off my chest. Obviously not everything, but a lot of deep things. I figured George wouldn’t remember this is the morning so I really let myself go. It felt better to do this with someone I haven’t known for long. From that thought I started thinking about the five days I have spent with George so far. The days we spent hanging out. Laying in the rain, painting parking spots, going to parks. My thought was interrupted by something George was doing. He was slouching his feet, tired from walking, coughing a bit. He looked super tired. His eyes widened as I picked him up. But soon he closed his eyes, head resting on my shoulder as I walked back. I put George in the front seat of my car and drove him home. I picked him up and carried him towards his house. I knocked on the door, his mom opened the door. With an explanation I mentioned he was just tired. She quickly shifted the boy into her grasp thanking me while shutting the door. I got back into my car and park onto my driveway. Walking back into my house I smiled to myself, smiling at the night I just had. Walking upstairs I had a goofy grin on my face, I wouldn’t even care if George didn’t remember the night because I did, and I loved that. I quickly hopped into the shower and quickly washed my hair and body. Then hopped into sweats and I hopped into bed.


End file.
